


Love in disguise

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Blaine’s cousin disguising herself as a boy to study on Dalton Academy but she falls in love with Sebastian and tries to ignor him (because she is afraid of him discovering the truth) and Sebastian ends up falling in love with the mysterious shy boy.
Relationships: Sebastian Smythe/Reader, Sebastian Smythe/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You were Blaines’s cousin who wanted to attend the Dalton academy like him. But the problem was that you were a girl. You got an idea, maybe you could try to get there by pretending to be a boy. You bought a wig and some fitting clothes that you liked but they also were labeled as boy clothes. When you applied you were surprised how smuthly it went and by the start of the next week you were officially a Dalton student. You tried your best to fit in and it was going great so far. One day though something happened, something that could ruin everything. You met him. You met the Dalton playboy Sebastian Smythe.

It was late afternoon and you were siting in the library and singing to yourself. It was a habit of yours and most of the time you didn’t even realize you were doing it.

“ Wow that is a very unique voice for a guy.”

You gasped and looked to the source of the voice you heard. There he was, standing by your side, his emerald eyes shining with awe and adoration.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t want to scare you. I’m Sebastian.”

He extended his hand to you and after a small hasitiation you took it.

“ I’m y…Barry I’m Barry.”

You said and hoped he didn’t notice your slip.

He did but didn’t mention it. You were exciting to him an enigma, a puzzle he so desperately wanted to solve. Something about you was different and damm him If he didn’t figure out what….


	2. The End

As time passed you were becoming close with Sebastian. You started meeting each other in the library almost every day to finish your homework and got talking. You discovered that he’s not as bad as he makes it look like. He just doesn’t want to be hurt so he doesn’t let people in. They don’t see his true personality. Yes he’s still snarky and witty and flirts with almost everything that moves, except for Kurt. But he’s also kind and helpful, caring. Every single day you fall depper and deeper in love and you’re terrified.

What would he do if he knew you are a girl? Would he laugh? Be angry? Would he expose you to everyone?

“What’s on your mind?”

Sebastian was sitting opposite you watching you being lost in your head for good ten minutes, when he finally asked what’s wrong. He saw you were closed off lately and couldn’t help but think it’s because of him somehow. He actually come to like you and that’s saying something. But he is also certain that you hide something from him.

“ Nothing important… Actually I need to tell you something… I wasn’t honest to you, to anyone really.”

He knew it! But what could it be that you were so afraid to tell him?

He watched as you slowly grabbed your hair and yanked it off only to reveal long brown logs underneath. Suddenly it clicked. You were wearing a wig all this time, you were a girl. He fell in love with a girl. He couldn’t believe it.

“ What… What’s your real name” Barry “?”

His tone was bitter but you expected it.

“y/n. Look I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I was afraid and you have every right to be mad and stop talking to me if…”

You couldn’t finish that sentence because his lips were on yours as he kissed you. You. Melted into the kiss and when you pulled away you could only stare into his green eyes.

“ I get why you didn’t tell me and I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything. You’re still beautiful and you’re still the same person I fell in love with. Even if you’re a girl.”

“ Really?”

You couldn’t belive what you were hearing.

“ Yes. I love you. And if you’d give me the chance I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“ I’d love it too. I love you Sebastian.”

The next day everyone knew that there is in fact a girl at Dalton and also that she’s dating the famous Sebastian Smythe…


End file.
